The Big Hero Gems
by The Holder and The Fan
Summary: We are the Big Hero Gems! We'll always save the day, And if you say we can't, we'll do it anyway! That's why the people here on Earth, Believe in, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, Fred, Tadashi, and Hiro! A Big Hero 6 Steven Universe AU! Cover art and characters are made by machina-rex on tumblr.
1. Prologue

**Hey, it's The Reader and The Fan! We're here to give some background information on our story, Big Hero Gems! Note that the idea and Characters designs belong to ****machina-rex ****(her ask blog is ****bh6-crystal-****gems) on tumblr. Their weapons and the story plots are our ideas.**

Hiro Hamada: His role is similar to Steven's. He's half human and half gem (his mother, Tanzanite, was like Rose Quartz-she lead the rebellion against the Homeworld-and gave up her gem to Hiro). His dad mysteriously disappeared a few months after Hiro was born and now he lives at the Lucky Cat Café with his Aunt Cass (his dad's sister) and "brother", Tadashi. Unlike Steven, Hiro is very intelligent. Since he doesn't know how to use his gem yet, he uses his intelligence as an advantage.

Tadashi Moonstone: He was created as part of the Kindergarten Project. He was discovered by Tanzanite and she took him under her wing, having what resembled a mother-son relationship. So when she had Hiro and his father disappeared, Tadashi took him to Aunt Cass, where he now resides with his "brother".

Wasabi Diopside: Wasabi is one of the few gems who journeyed from the Homeworld to Earth and stayed. He acts as the voice of reason of the group.

GoGo Citrine: Also one of the gems who traveled from the Homeworld to Earth. She is the brawn of the group.

Honey Lemon Rhodochrosite: Another gem who traveled from the Homeworld to Earth. She is the kindred spirit of the group.

Fred Blue Diamond: Another gem who traveled from the Homeworld to Earth. He gave all the gems nicknames.

Weapons and abilities:

Hiro: Shield and intelligence

Tadashi: Sword and healing tears

Wasabi: Laser Gauntlet and future vision

GoGo: Flail and speed

Honey Lemon: Spear and energy bursts

Fred: Hammers and shape shifting

**And that's pretty much it. Now go follow those AMAZING blogs on tumblr! The first episode should be up in a few days. Until then!**

**~ The Reader and The Fan**


	2. Episode 1: Talent

**Disclaimer: We do not own **_**Big Hero 6, **_**Disney does. We also don't own **_**Steven Universe**_** because Rebecca Sugar does. machina-rex on Tumblr owns the character designs and names.**

_We are the Big Hero Gems!_

_We'll always save the day,_

_And if you say we can't, we'll do it anyway!_

_That's why the people here on Earth,_

_Believe in,_

_GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, Fred, Tadashi, and Hiro!_

**Episode 1: Talent**

It was night in San Fransokyo, though the bright lights from the skyscrapers said otherwise. Most of the inhabitants were asleep, except for the "night owls" and those lingering in alleyways. Among one of the alleys was none other than Hiro Hamada.

The teen stood in the crowded alley watching a bot fight. He watched a girl's bot get demolished by a large spherical shaped bot. The owner of the bot appeared to be a bit overzealous about his win as he snatched the money off of the platter.

"Who wants to get pummeled by Yama next?" The portly man gloated.

People within the audience snapped their bots in half, being to ashamed to battle the Yama's tank.

"Can I try?" A small voice peeped. The crowd parted, revealing a short boy with a purple complexion and shaggy black hair.

Yama scoffed. "Go home, little boy." He said, looking Hiro up and down. "You are no match for the powerful Yama and his little Yama!" The man held up the round bot proudly.

"This dude is really full of himself." Hiro thought. Instead, he said, "I have money."

Yama eyed the money suspiciously then asked, "What's your name little boy?"

"Hiro… Hiro Hamada." The boy answered.

"Prepare to lose, Zero!" Yama boasted, mispronouncing Hiro's name.

Hiro slid down to the asphalt, crossing his legs. He pulled his bot from the pocket of his jacket. The bot looked harmless, its small arms and legs gave it a non-threatening look. When Yama saw the puny bot he reeled back in laughter. He even wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

"That teeny bot shall be no match for the unstoppable Little Yama!" The large man proclaimed.

Hiro only bowed his head. Yama then plopped on the concrete with a such a great force it shook the Earth. The competitors readied their controls as the commentator spoke.

"Fight!" She shouted.

Hiro's bot waddled forward before Little Yama. The tank grabbed Hiro's bot and tossed it in the air. Yama's bot then sliced the bitty bot into three pieces with its buzz saw.

Hiro sat in shock as Yama guffawed.

"That was my first fight, can I try again?" The boy pleaded with puppy eyes.

Yama looked at him with disgust before he said, "Don't be a sore loser little boy."

"Please, I have more money." He implored as he pulled out another wad of money.

Yama greedily eyed the money. He then threw a stack of his own money into the platter.

The commentator said her introduction again as Hiro reassembled the bot.

"Megabot, Destroy." Hiro commanded with a devilish look in his eye. The bot's normally happy face had been replaced with an evil one. A perplexed look came onto Yama's face as Megabot lurched forward towards Little Yama.

Little Yama swung at Megabot, but the little bot dodged the attacks with ease. Hiro's bot had disassembled and attached to Yama's. The three sections crawled up Little Yama, to his left arm. Megabot dislocated the arm and used it to take off the other arm.

The little bot flung the larger's arm to the ground. Hiro's bot then threw tiny punches to Yama's bot before disassembling and popping the bot's head off completely.

Megabot flipped off the bot-no-more and its face switched back to its normal smiling one.

"No more Little Yama." Hiro said matter-of-factly as he got his loot off of the platter and into his bag.

"But…How?" Yama looked at the remains of Little Yama in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are. My beginner's luck I guess."

Hiro grinned triumphantly at the money, he hadn't even seen Yama approach him with a scowl on his face.

"Wanna go again…" The teen asked, oblivious of the large man shadowing him. He glanced up, looking for Yama's response, only finding the man grimacing. "Yama?" Hiro finished his statement, his voice rising an octave.

The man threw Hiro against a wall and snatched Megabot from Hiro's hand as he shouted, "Teach him a lesson!"

On cue Yama's thugs started toward Hiro, backing him into a corner.

"Hey guys, let's just talk this thing out." The boy said nervously.

One of the thugs replied, "No way, aren't you one of those weird gems? It'll be fun beating the life out off you!"

The thug reeled back to punch. Hiro shut his eyes, bracing for the impact of a fist. But, it never came! Instead he heard a familiar voice.

"Those _weird Gems _are right behind you." Hiro heard the voice say. "and we'll _beat the life out of you _if you don't let him go!"

"No, GoGo, we won't do that!' A high pitched voice squeaked. It was familiar also.

Hiro felt the thug's grip on his shirt loosen. He opened his eyes, finding the thug and his entourage walking away from him, towards his friends. The Big Hero Gems!

"Whatever." GoGo scoffed, rolling her eyes at Honey Lemon.

"Ahem, we've got company!" Wasabi mumbled, cocking his head toward the approaching thugs.

"I'd like to see you try, you little runt!" The first thug sneered in Citrine's face.

"Wanna bet?" GoGo snapped as summoned her weapon. It was a yellow Flail with three spiky heads. She stared back at the man defiantly.

"I thought we were just scaring them…" Diopside whispered to the other gems.

"So did I." Rhodochrosite replied.

"She's scaring me!" Blue joked, getting blank stares from his teammates.

The thug stood his ground and peered back at GoGo as if they were in a staring contest.

Tadashi thought it was the stupidest thing he had ever seen.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He smirked. "Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots!"

Citrine opened her mouth to respond to the thug, but she was cut off by a very irritated Moonstone stepping in front of her.

"You do realize that you're the only one still standing here, right?" He said bluntly.

The thug looked behind, finding the other two thugs gone.

"Oh, shit…" He muttered before taking off down another alley.

The Gems watched him as he disappeared. GoGo was the first to react.

"What were you thinking!" She yelled, thumping Hiro's ear.

"I-I don't know…I guess I wasn't…" He replied, rubbing his ear.

"If we wouldn't have got here, what do you think would've happened?" Honey said, seriously.

Hiro mumbled under his breath and kicked a rock.

"Hiro, speak up." Wasabi sternly stated.

The young boy shifted nervously under their gazes. Seeing he was in distress, Tadashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Take it easy on him, we'll finish this later."

The five started to walk away, but the young gem stayed put.

"They have my bot."

"What?" GoGo said, annoyed.

"My bot," Hiro repeated, "they have it."

"Come on, team. Let's go get it and go." Tadashi said optimistically.

The other gems gave him mixed looks as they headed down the alley.

***BHG***

In an alley not that far from the bot fight, was the overweight man known as Yama, moving at a snail's pace. He couldn't stop chuckling and snickering to himself about the events that had just taken place. The new bot that he had taken would earn him _hundreds_.

Yama couldn't keep it in when he suddenly broke out in a loud cackling laugh, earning himself worried looks from bystanders in the alley.

He heard a loud commotion coming from the end of the alley. He turned to see two of his men hurdling towards him with terrified expressions on their faces.

"Boss!" They yelled still sprinting towards the portly man.

"So, you're finished teaching him a lesson, I see." He joked.

"N-no, boss! Chuckles stayed back there to fight 'em." One thug said.

"And you just left him?" Yama bellowed.

"Y-yeah, boss…we was scared!"

Yama sighed, face palming. "Who is _them?_" He said, ignoring the thug's last statement.

"Zero's friends! Them gems!"

Before Yama could process what the thug had just said, Chuckles himself came bounding down the alley.

"Chuckles! You alright?" The second thug asked.

"I'm fine. I held those sorry suckers off all by myself!" He boasted even though it was a lie.

"How'd you do it?" The thugs questioned, intrigued.

Yama could tell that this wasn't true. Chuckles wasn't exactly the most _threatening _thug of the bunch. His name was after all, _Chuckles! _That'swhyYama wasn't surprised when the baby-faced con artist and his five companions (those weird gems) came down the alley.

"Chuckles, ain't that them gems? I thought you got rid of 'em." A thug voiced.

"I thought it was the other way around." Fred mumbled among the group.

"Well, Zero, you've brought your friends." Yama said coolly.

Citrine frowned. "Yeah, it seems that you have something that you have something of his." She pointed at Hiro. "It'd best if you gave it back before-

"Let me handle this." Moonstone uttered, as he stepped in front of GoGo, facing Yama.

***BHG***

"I still can't believe we got out of there without fighting them!" Diopside voiced.

The six Gems were on their way back to the Lucky Cat Café, Hiro and Tadashi's home.

"Yeah! Tadashi was like some sort of diplomat!" Fred exclaimed.

Moonstone grinned. "As long as Hiro has his bot back." He said ruffling the younger's hair.

"What you did was still very dangerous." Rhodochrosite reminded Hiro.

"Ya think?" GoGo mumbled.

"Yeah lil' man, someone could've gotten hurt." Blue said.

"All that matters is that he's safe." Tadashi added.

"Because we saved him…" Citrine muttered.

Moonstone sighed. The group had arrived at the Lucky Cat Café, where there was a frantic woman pacing inside.

" Yeesh, Cass is looking angry, I don't want to be here when she gets to Hiro!" Blue joked.

"Yeah it's getting late, maybe we should all head home." Honey insisted.

They Gems said their goodbye's before they turned in their respective directions and started home, leaving Hiro and Tadashi alone outside the café.

"Am I in that much trouble?" Hiro muttered.

"You know how protective Aunt Cass is." Tadashi said, "let's just get it over with." He opened the door, allowing Hiro to go in first.

Cass immediately sprang towards the boy, enveloping him in a bear hug. She stroked his hair before loosening her grip on him. Her look of joy had turned into a look of pure anger.

"Go upstairs and straight to bed!" She demanded. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

Hiro nodded and started up the stairs to his room. Cass stood there watching him, chewing on her nails. She turned towards Tadashi with her arms out for a hug.

"I'm glad you two are safe." She mumbled into Moonstone's chest.

"Me too.' He answered., squeezing his 'aunt' tighter.

"Okay,' Cass said, wiping her eyes, "off to bed!"

***BHG***

Hiro sat Megabot on his desk with a heavy sigh. Every hobby that He'd ever had was always taken away from him by the Gems. True, most of them were illegal (bot fighting, graffiti, etc.), but did they always have to take them away?

"Hiro."

He turned around to see who had called him. It was Moonstone with his serious face on.

"Yeah?" Hiro answered.

Tadashi beckoned him near.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"Are you gonna fuss at me now?" Hiro asked.

"No, I just want to tell you that you have to much talent to waste on bot fighting. You're a Gem and you shouldn't be around stuff like that."

"How can I call myself a gem when I can't even mine?" Hiro said staring at the rock on his calf.

Tadashi looked at Hiro, his face contorted in anger, yet a look of helplessness. Every bit of it reminded him of Tanzanite.

"Hiro…" He whispered. "you look like her…"

"What? Who?"

"Tanzanite…your m-mom…you look just like her. Sometimes, you even sound like her…"

The statement hung in the air like a cloud. Neither of them spoke. They stared at one another, Tadashi's kind, sincere eyes and Hiro's confused ones.

"That's how I know you're a gem." Moonstone broke the silence. "You have your mother's determination and stubbornness…and along with your intelligence, heck you have more talent than anyone I know! Don't let it go to waste doing things that delinquents do." He tapped on Hiro's forehead. "Use that big brain of your's to do something amazing."

Hiro rolled his eyes at his brother's cheesiness. Could he be more corny?

"Now, go to sleep. You'll have to face the wrath of Aunt Cass tomorrow." Tadashi joked as he walked out of the room, leaving Hiro alone with his thoughts.

"I look like my mom?" Hiro said aloud, studying his face in the mirror.

He turned from the mirror, kicked of his shoes, and crawled into his bed. The words that Moonstone had just told him were repeating over and over in his head. Sometimes Hiro really wished he knew who Tanzanite was.

**A/N: That's the first episode, people! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**-The Reader and The Fan**

**Next episode: Hiro learns about his gem. **


	3. Episode 2: Gummy Gem

**Disclaimer: We do not own **_**Big Hero 6, **_**Disney does. We also don't own **_**Steven Universe**_** because Rebecca Sugar does. machina-rex on Tumblr owns the character designs and names.**

_We are the Big Hero Gems!_

_We'll always save the day,_

_And if you say we can't, we'll do it anyway!_

_That's why the people here on Earth,_

_Believe in,_

_GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, Fred, Tadashi, and Hiro!_

**Episode 2: Gummy Gem**

"And when you're done with that, take the order at table six." Cass said as she stacked more dirty dishes onto the tray that Hiro was carrying.

He'd been up helping since the café opened at 8 am (it was 12 now), doing tasks that ranged from taking out the trash to washing dishes.

Now the teen was on clean-up duty. He had a tray stacked high with dirty dishes balanced on his hand as he headed for the kitchen.

He shouldered the swinging door open. The kitchen was in turmoil, people running back and forth and shouting, trying to fill the many orders they had.

Hiro walked straight in the midst of it all, a frown on his face, and placed the tray of dishes on the edge of a counter, where they looked as if they were about to fall. He didn't care though, as long as he didn't have to carry them anymore.

He turned on his heel to leave. He was nearly out of the kitchen when he heard the crash of dishes hitting the ground.

"What the hell!" A chef screeched.

Hiro didn't even turn around as he knew what happened. He smirked slyly.

Now he was back in the seating area, heading to table six. He pulled out a pen and a pad to write down the order. He approached the table, not even looking at who sat at the table.

"Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café." He said in his most unenthusiastic voice. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Um, I have a question?" Someone at the table asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do we get the friend discount?" The voice snickered.

"What?" Hiro looked around the pad finding none other than the Big Hero Gems!

"Gotcha!" Fred grinned.

The others (Honey Lemon, GoGo, and Wasabi) chuckled at the joke.

Hiro rolled his eyes. Count on Fred to say something corny.

"So you guys came to tease me?" The teen asked.

"Basically." Citrine answered, blowing a bubble.

"No, we did not!" Honey Lemon gingerly elbowed GoGo. "We came to see how you were holding up after what happened last night."

"Nah, I came to tease him…" Fred said nonchalantly , obviously not noticing the looks the others were giving him. "Oh, and to chow!" He added, clapping his hands together. "I'll take some hot wings!"

Just hearing the name of the food made Wasabi cringe.

"And I'll take some tea!" Honey chirped.

"Rhodochrosite, you too?" Diopside said incredulously.

"I just like the drinks, not necessarily the food." She replied.

"I can't stand any of it." He shuddered.

"Well, you did like one food, _Wasabi._" Fred interjected.

"Please stop calling me that."

"But you did like sushi and a certain condiment, _Wasabi_." Blue continued.

Hiro slowly backed away from the table, towards the kitchen as the debate between his friends became more intense.

He opened the kitchen door shouting, "I need an order of hot wings, and an iced tea."

"Mmhmm and I need you to pick the mess that you made." The chef said.

Hiro rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath as he kneeled to the floor and began to pick up the dishes.

"You can mumble just don't let me hear the words." The chef said turning on her heel, walking back to her station.

After putting the dishes in the sink, sweeping up the broke ones, and mopping the floor twice, Hiro finally had a tray of food for his friends.

When he got to table six he saw that the Gems were gone! He sat the tray on the table before discovering a napkin with Honey Lemon's swirly writing on it. It read: _In the temple, be back in a while! _

After looking around for his Aunt and other employees, Hiro dashed to the corner of the café. Then he took the stairs down to the garage and then took another flight down.

He emerged in the brightly lit area: The Temple!

There was a multitude of doorways as well as a sitting area and a glowing pad in the center of the room. Hiro was so enticed by the view that he barely noticed a bat-like creature (it was small with beady red eyes and long fangs with green goop spilling out of its mouth) flying towards him.

"Hiro!" Moonstone cried, pushing Hiro out of the way of the beast, inches before it hit him. Tadashi swung the sword (it was grey with a broad blade and thick handle) down on top of the creature, destroying it "What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to help…" He uttered ducking behind his brother.

Tadashi huffed. "Just stay behind me." He gallantly fought the creatures. Hiro looked around the temple watching the gems battle the monsters.

GoGo threw the 3 headed flail at the bats, taking out a few then summoned another out of the gem on her chest.

Rhodochrosite gracefully spun before throwing her pink spear into the air, taking out 4 in a row.

Fred chucked one of his hammers at a swarm of the beasts, while fighting another group of them with one hammer.

Diopside punched one of the creatures with his green gauntlet, then flicked on his laser cuffs, effortlessly slicing them in half.

Soon all of the bats were gone.

"That was awesome, guys!" Hiro exclaimed.

The gems smiled proudly at him before Fred started to gloat.

"All in a days work lil' man." He said striking a heroic pose.

"Those things didn't have gems." GoGo stated ignoring Blue's last comment.

"Then a mother must be somewhere near by." Tadashi said.

"We should find it before anybody gets hurt…" Diopside suggested.

"Can I come!" Hiro pleaded. "Anything to get out waiting tables and washing dishes."

"Not until you learn to control your gem." Moonstone reminded.

Hiro let out a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes. He walked over to the sitting area to sit on one of the couches. Then he noticed a bat sticking out from under the sofa cushions.

"Hey, get out of there!" He shouted, pulling the cushion up.

"It ate most of them…" Hiro trailed off, holding up a half-eaten bag of gummy bears.

"Why do you have those in the sofa in the first place?" GoGo asked.

"What do you think I do while you guys are out on missions?" He replied with a smug grin. "I sit here and eat my life away while reading comic books."

He got mixed looks from his friends.

"Ahem, well maybe we should try and find the mother." Honey Lemon suggested.

Then the gems talked and threw around ideas, trying to figure out where the mother bat could be. They even asked Hiro his opinion, and for once he felt like a part of the team.

Hiro smiled as he munched away on the gummies. He closed his eyes as his taste buds danced with delight.

"Hiro…your gem!" Rhodochrosite said.

He opened his eyes and peered down at his left calf. His gem was glowing!

" Try and summon your weapon!" Wasabi urged.

"I don't know how! What do I do!" Hiro panicked.

"Calm down, Hiro. Don't force it." Moonstone said reassuringly.

"Don't poop yourself either!" Fred joked.

"Please don't." Citrine said.

The glow in Hiro's gem faded away until it was back to it's original state.

Hiro groaned, "I was really close! Can one of you guys just explain how to summon a weapon?"

"Oh, me first!" Honey bubbled.

***BHG***

Rhodochrosite and Hiro were on top of a lonely hill overlooking San Fransokyo. On the hill there was a single Cherry Blossom tree.

"How is this gonna help me summon my gem, Honey Lemon?" Hiro asked, sitting Indian-style in the grass.

"Look at these petals, Hiro. Watch how they dance in the wind. Summoning a gem's the same thing. With hard work and lots of practice, you can learn the petal's dance!" Honey said as she twirled elegantly, summoning her spear. "Like so!"

Needless to say, Hiro left the hill with a very perplexed look on his face.

***BHG***

Hiro was outside the Lucky Cat Café with Blue (and his hot wings) and Citrine practicing what Rhodochrosite had just taught him. He picked up an armful of petals and flung them in the air.

"Did Honey Lemon tell you that petal thing?" GoGo questioned.

"Yeah, I have to practice dancing like a tree… I think." Hiro replied.

"Listen up lil' man, all that practicing ain't no fun. Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." Fred explained as he summoned his weapon with greasy fingers.

"Yeah, pretty much." GoGo added popping her gum.

***BHG***

Now Hiro was back in the temple with Tadashi and Wasabi.

"So I have to try hard and then not try at the same time?" Hiro confusedly asked them.

"Yes…or, you can link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in…" Wasabi trailed off as he summoned his laser gauntlet. "At least that's my way of doing it."

Moonstone gave Diopside a troubled look, wondering how he came up with that of the top of his head, before he said, "Yeah, or you can just let it happen on its own. Don't push it, it'll come when it's time."

"Mmhm…" Hiro murmured, not really listening to what his brother had just said. "I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed, so I'll go and round up the gems!" He said dashing up the stairs.

***BHG***

By the time Hiro had rounded all of the gems, it was closing time for the café.

"Alright, GoGo you were on the arm of the couch, Fred you were sitting on the floor, Tadashi was by the table, and Honey and Wasabi were here." Hiro instructed.

"So GoGo, your arms were crossed." Hiro insited.

"Okay Sir." She replied sarcastically.

"…and Tadashi, your foot was like this…" He said, moving his brother's foot.

"I don't think it works this way, Hiro…" Moonstone tried.

Hiro continued, ignoring Tadashi's statement, "…and Wasabi, uh…" He stared up at the large gem, "yeah, that. "

"…then I ate some gummy bears, wait we were talking about the mother bat!" He exclaimed. "Guys start talking about it!"

The gems started awkwardly talking about the mother bat while Hiro ate his gummy bears. He stared at his gem to see that it wasn't glowing.

Hiro's eyes became big as saucers , "It won't glow! What if I can't work it?" He said in bewilderment.

"Don't be silly Hiro, don't you remember what I told you last night?" Moonstone informed.

"Yeah dude, you're fun to have around even if your gem is useless!" Blue added.

The gems proceeded to give him angry looks, but it was Tadashi's glare that scared Fred the most.

"Uh, I mean you're one of us lil' man, we wouldn't be the Big Hero Gems without you!" Fred revised while the others nodded in approval.

"I guess you're right!" Hiro replied tossing some gummies in his mouth.

It was then that the gem on Hiro's calf began to glow again. Without knowing it Hiro had summoned his weapon!

The gems watched in amazement.

"Hiro it's a shield!" Rhodochosite congratulated.

Hiro opened his eyes to see his weapon. It was a purple, oval-shaped shield with reddish-brown swirls starting in the center.

"What, I get a shield!" Hiro said enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air. "Oh yeah!" As Hiro did the movement, he accidentally launched the shield through the room. It ricocheted of the walls before heading for Tadashi. He jumped out of the way just as it smashed into the table.

"I can summon my weapon by eating gummy bears!" He proclaimed.

"Top floor, lil' man!" Fred slapped hands with Hiro.

Diopside inspected the bag of gummies. "What's in these things?"

Suddenly the temple began to shake, outside the windows it was getting very windy. The gems caught a glimpse of something very big flying past one of the windows.

"It's the mother!" Citrine shouted as she took off up the stairs, way ahead of everybody.

"Stay here, Hiro!" Tadashi demanded.

"No way, I'm coming too!" Hiro replied as he dug in the couch cushions for more bags of gummies.

When the others got outside GoGo had already drawn the bat to the ground. The bat began to spit acid goop everywhere, causing the group to retreat behind a nearby truck.

"We could really use Hiro's shield now!" Fred complained.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled as he threw a rock at the bat. "Leave them alone!"

"Hiro no!" The gems shouted in unison.

He threw some gummies in his mouth while looking at his gem. When nothing happened the bat pursued a yelling Hiro.

"We have to save Hiro!" Honey shouted.

"Can we save ourselves first?" Wasabi questioned pointing at the baby bats that the mother had sent at them.

Hiro was running around in the street, dropping bags of gummies without even knowing it. When he reached for another bag to eat he saw that there were none left. He turned around to see that the bat was picking up his gummies and eating them!

Hiro angrily looked around for a solution. Then he saw it: a water hose. He dashed towards it while dodging baby bats at the same time. He kicked the pipe to start the water.

"Hey, Ugly!" He shouted at the bat.

As soon as it turned to face him he turned the nozzle to pressure wash. The bat fell to the ground with a deafening screech.

"Gems, weapons!" Moonstone shouted pulling his sword from his gem.

The group all summoned their weapons and attacked at once, destroying the mother. A gem fell from the poof of dust, Tadashi bubbled it. The gems turned to the youngest member. Hiro lay on the ground in a fetal position.

"Are you that upset over some gummies?" Citrine deadpanned.

"Normally, I wouldn't be, but those were limited edition!" Hiro groaned.

"They have limited edition gummy bears?" Diopside muttered.

"Apparently, so…" Rhodochrosite answered.

"Come on," Moonstone helped his brother up off the ground. "we'll get you some more."

"I guess my powers don't come from gummies." Hiro said sadly.

"Of course they don't come from gummies. Don't worry, you'll figure out how to activate it one day." Tadashi encouraged.

"Yeah man, in your own Hiro-y way!" Blue noted happily.

"I'm okay guys, I just think I ate to any gummy bears…" Hiro mumbled, gripping his abdomen.

The gems laughed at him as he stumbled back towards the café.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! We just got back from spring break vacation, so we literally wrote this chapter in two days. We're gonna try to update every two weeks!**

**\- The Reader and The Fan**

**Next episode: The gems battle a red eye.**


	4. Episode 3: Tanzanite's Cannon

**Disclaimer: We do not own **_**Big Hero 6, **_**Disney does. We also don't own **_**Steven Universe**_** because Rebecca Sugar does. machina-rex on Tumblr owns the character designs and names.**

_We are the Big Hero Gems!_

_We'll always save the day,_

_And if you say we can't, we'll do it anyway!_

_That's why the people here on Earth,_

_Believe in,_

_GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, Fred, Tadashi, and Hiro!_

**Episode 3: Tanzanite's Cannon**

"That's useless." Hiro threw a spring coil over his shoulder. "You finding anything over there, Fred?"

The said person sat in the midst of the plethora of machine parts. "Nope, not having any luck." He picked up a handful of pieces, eyeing them quickly, then let them sift through his blue fingers. "What was it you're looking for, again? Magnetic-serving bears?"

"Magnetic-bearing servos." Hiro corrected. "I need more to fix Megabot."

The teen sat in a salvage yard behind SFIT, or what Hiro called it, the "Nerd School." He and Blue regularly came to the yard to find used trinkets that Hiro could use to make new bots.

"Is this it?" Fred asked holding up a piece of metal that was stuck to another with a magnetic bond.

"Yes!" Hiro screamed, lunging towards Fred and grabbing the magnet from his hand.

"Now I have enough too fix Megabot!" He added with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, now we can go get some grub!" Blue proclaimed, pumping his fist in the air as he started out of the yard.

The two walked in a comfortable silence as Hiro fiddled with his new parts and Blue hummed an unknown tune. Fred then turned his gaze towards the sky.

"Ya know, as long as I've been here I never knew that Earth had a binary system!" Blue said pointing at the second orb that was in the sky, now eclipsing the sun.

Hiro looked up with a confused look on his face before he stated, "It doesn't…"

"Then what coul- Holy mother of megazon, it's a Red Eye!" Fred yelled, figuring out what the second orb was.

Fred yanked Hiro up off the ground, carrying him over his head, causing him to drop his magnets.

"No, my servos!" Hiro shouted as Blue sprinted down the busy streets of San Fransokyo.

***BHG***

When Fred stopped his mad dash and placed Hiro back on the ground, they were at The Port of San Fransokyo. On the dock they spotted the other gems. Honey was peering out of a telescope, GoGo stood nonchalantly with her arms crossed, Tadashi was staring up at the Red Eye, tapping his chin, while Wasabi seemed to be in a state of panic as he paced back and forth.

Once he saw the two coming near, Diopside sprang towards them.

"Where were you, other than trying to save humanity like the rest of us?!" He questioned angrily.

"We were getting some new parts for Megabot." Hiro answered as Wasabi sighed.

Hiro then stepped around Wasabi to get a better look at the orb. It was a massive red-orange eye-like entity with a dark red pupil.

"Cool!" Hiro said, holding up his phone and snapping a pic of the sphere.

"Not cool! That's a red eye, it's going to crash into San Fransokyo and crush us, along with a lot of innocent oblivious people! We have to stop it." Wasabi ranted.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Hiro asked no one in particular.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Tanzanite…" Tadashi mumbled.

"If she were here this would be so easy." Honey said longingly.

"I know, but she's not and the cannon is missing, so we'll have to find another solution." Moonstone concluded.

Hiro looked down at his feet guiltily. He knew that the others blamed him for his mother's "death", though he didn't know who she was.

"If it belonged to my mom, I bet Aunt Cass knows where it is." Hiro said. "I'll go ask her."

"Your Aunt is kind of a mess, Hiro." Blue said matter-of-factly and placed a hand on Hiro shoulder.

"Fred!" Most of the gems (minus GoGo and Wasabi who said "Blue!") glared at him.

"Have some compassion!" Rhodochrosite reprimanded, a hand on her hip.

Fred held up his hands to protest. "I'm just sayin', even if she did have it, which I doubt, it's probably broken it by now."

"True." Citrine voiced.

Hiro shook his head. "No way, she's probably keeping it somewhere safe."

"Hiro, we can handle this." Tadashi reassured. "GoGo, Fred, do your thing!"

"Sure thing!" Fred said. GoGo hauled him under her arm, then jumped twice her height into the air. She did a series of acrobatic flips before she 'slingshoted' Blue, who was in a Superman pose, towards the Red Eye. He hit the orb, barely leaving a dent, before falling into the ocean.

The gems watched in shock, their mouths agape.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go." Hiro stated, backing away to leave.

"Okay, good luck." Moonstone uttered.

***BHG***

The bell above the door rang feverishly as Hiro hastily swung the door open. He scanned the crowded café (though it was evening, the place was still bustling with people) for his Aunt. He spotted her manning the cash register and made a beeline in her direction.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro gasped.

"Hey, where's the fire?" She joked.

"It's not a fire, it's an eyeball! And it's gonna smash us all if we don't find mom's light cannon!"

"Eyeball?"

Hiro sighs then points out of the glass windows towards the red orb (and the blue gem flying towards it; Fred hits the Red Eye then falls back into the ocean) hovering eerily in the sky.

"Is this magic stuff? Tadashi told me not to get involved with magical things." She replied, while checking customers out.

"But they need it! You've gotta know where it is, like in a clam at the bottom of the ocean! Or maybe if it's broken, I can try to fix it! Hiro pleaded, his eyes bigger than normal.

"Okay, I'll help, but I really don't think it'd be at the bottom of the ocean!" Cass said cheerfully.

"Tony!" Cass shouted into the busy kitchen, "Man the register, I'm going out!"

***BHG***

Hiro hopped out of the old pickup truck as soon as it stopped. He and his Aunt were in a suburban area. The street was lined with small houses with lush, green yards. Kids were out playing in their yards as their parents sat on their porches, observing.

The house that they were in front of was painted yellow, it had a porch as well and all of its accents were painted white. To the right of the house was the garage area and a fence that went back around the house.

When Cass had gotten out of the truck Hiro walked around towards her.

"Uh, who's house is this?" He asked.

She looked at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"You don't remember?" She said with wide eyes.

Hiro slowly shook his head, no. He stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Of course you wouldn't, I mean you were only a baby…" Cass muttered, looking anywhere but at her nephew.

She continued, "This is, or used to be my brother's house, Your dad…"

Hiro didn't know how to respond to that. He knew as much about his dad as he did about his mom, and it wasn't a lot. All he knew was that his mom was super smart and caring, and his dad was an underground singer.

He noticed his Aunt clutching something in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, this is the garage-door opener." Cass held up the small black object. She pressed a button on it and the garage rumbled to life. Once it was finally open, the mass amount of stuffwas visible. Hiro looked on, awestruck at the amount of junk compacted in the garage.

"Your dad was kind of a hoarder." Cass said. "But, if it's anywhere, it'll be here."

"I'll need some gear if I'm going in there." Hiro placed a hand on his chin as he thought of a solution. He gasped as he'd come up with an answer. He picked up a few things that had fallen: a flashlight, an electric cord, and a sock, and put them to use.

Using the sock, he tied the flashlight to his head. Then, he wrapped the cord around his waist and handed the other end to Cass.

"I'm going in." He said darkly. "If I don't make it back, tell others I died doing what's right."

Cass chuckled at the boy's serious demeanor. "I'll be sure to let them know you died valiantly." She joked.

Hiro raised his hand to his forehead, saluting to his Aunt before crawling into the jungle of junk.

After crawling for awhile, Hiro got to a spot in the junky garage where he could stand up. He scanned the area, trying to find anything that resembled a cannon. To his right Hiro finally spotted a cannon-shaped object.

"Here it is!" He yelled, yanking it out of the pile of stuff.

Once he got a look at the object, Hiro saw that it wasn't the cannon, it was a drum.

"False alarm!" He called back to his Aunt.

"Okay, keep looking!" She answered.

With a heavy sigh, Hiro turned back around and continued his search through the heap of junk. Further down, Hiro found another cannon-shaped object. Under closer inspection he realized that the object was a box filled with CDs. He pulled one from the stack, examining the cover.

It had a picture of a man on it, he was leaning against a truck that was very similar to Aunt Cass's. The man had tanned skin with dark, messy short hair. He was clad in a white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of dark sunshades.

"Hey Aunt Cass, who's this on these CDs?" He asked, even though the man did closely resemble him.

CDs? Oh, those are your dad's old, unsold CDs! You probably couldn't _give_ those things away."

Hiro takes one of the CDs and stuffs it in his pocket.

Cass continues. "Ya know before you were born, your dad used to be in a one-man band!"

"Really?" He says, steadily searching through the junk.

"Yup! When he went to play at a concert, the only person who showed up was your mom!" She concluded.

Hiro didn't respond, he just continued to trek through the junk.

"They were always together after that. Until your mother gave up her physical form to bring you into the world."

Hiro didn't respond to this either. A day didn't go by that he didn't feel responsible for his mother's "death". And what made it even worse was that he didn't even knew his mother.

He was so deep in thought that he wasn't paying much attention to where he was stepping.

_Crunch!_

The soft sound came from under Hiro's shoe. He lifted his foot to see small shards of glass stuck in the sole of his shoe and all over the cluttered floor.

"Um, Aunt Cass, I broke something!" He called over his shoulder before squatting to see what it was.

It was a crumbled photo of a woman-

"That's okay buddy, Don't let it beat you!" Cass yelled louder (over the sound of someone starting a lawn mower), interrupting Hiro's thoughts.

Hiro grabbed the picture and stuffed it in his other pocket to look at later. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a soft glow coming from the corner of the room. After he crawled under an overturned canoe, Hiro saw the light cannon.

"Aunt Cass, I-I found it!" He shouted as he did a little victory dance.

"Okay, I'll get the truck!" She yelled back.

That was when Hiro finally got a good look at the cannon. It was a light purple color and it stood about two feet taller than Hiro. It also had a hinge on each side of the barrel, keeping it up straight. On the hinges there were small star-like buttons on them. After he studied the cannon for awhile, Hiro untied the cord from his waist and tied it around the cannon.

"Come on Aunt Cass, we've got to get this thing to the port!" Hiro urged.

A few seconds later he heard the rumble of the pickup. Then all of the junk in front of him and the light cannon began to move forward. Soon he saw light rushing into the dim garage, and the cannon was out of its corner.

Once he'd made his way out of the now bare garage, Cass asked, "Uh, Hiro how are we going to get this thing to the port? It's too big for us to pick it up!"

Hiro scanned through the junk that was in the driveway, trying to find a solution. He came across a large, wide piece of wood, that was in between the wall and a box of junk.

"Hey, Aunt Cass we can use this!" Hiro exclaimed as he dislodged the board from its tight spot.

Then he dragged the board over to the truck, where his aunt waited. The two proceeded to use the board like a ramp as they propped it against the truck bed.

"Okay bud, let's do this!" Cass said encouragingly. She stood on the truck bed, gently placing her hands on the hinges of the cannon, preparing to pull while Hiro stood behind it to push.

Hiro was having a hard time pushing the cannon with his hands so he decided to turn and use his back instead. His eyes drifted up to the sky where the Red Eye was eerily floating in the air. He could faintly make out a figure flying toward the orb, hitting it and then plummeting downward. The mechanism still seemed unharmed by the impact. That was when Hiro realized how much his friends needed the cannon.

The young gem dug his heels into the concrete and with a final push the cannon flew up the ramp, onto the truck while Hiro landed on his butt. Cass tugged the cannon onto the truck bed and jumped off the truck. She then closed the trunk door and dusted off her hands.

"C'mon Hiro, we're ready!" Aunt Cass chattered, helping her nephew up off the ground.

The two then started their ride to the port.

"I just hope it doesn't fall off…" Cass mumbled as they turned onto the main highway.

***BHG***

"Can't the truck go any faster?" Hiro said.

"This _is _faster." Cass answered.

Hiro huffed, he was anxious to get back to the port. He gazed out of the window at the Red Eye. It was larger than ever now. But, Hiro knew they'd stop the Red Eye. The Gems had always came through…

To lighten the mood, Hiro pulled out the CD he'd found, he inserted it into the CD player. There was a funky guitar riff before a man's voice came onto the track.

_I know I'm not that tall,_

_I know that I'm really smart!_

_So let me find a way into your heart!_

Hiro turned his head slightly to look at his aunt. She had a small smile on her face as she tapped a finger on the steering wheel.

_I know I'm not that rich,_

_I've gotta get my start_

_But let me find a way into your heart,_

_Let me find a way into your heart!_

As corny as these lyrics were, Hiro had began to tap his foot to the beat as well. Soon he was softly humming the melody to himself.

_And if we look out of place_

_Well, honey, that's okay_

_We'll find a way to outer space_

_Where we can't hear what people say_

The sky was getting darker by the second because of the Red Eye eclipsing the sun. People were out in the street by now, all pointing at the orb. The old truck came to a stop right at the edge of the dock, though Hiro had already hopped out.

_I don't really have a plan_

_I'm still working on that part,_

_But you know that I'm your man_

_So let me find a way into your heart!_

The Gems were standing a few feet away, at the edge of the port. Honey Lemon was helping Fred out of the water and back onto the dock.

"Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it!" He coughed out before his eyes widened at something behind his friends.

_Let me find a way into your heart,_

_Let me find a way into your heart!_

_Let me find a way into your heart,_

_Let me find a way into your heart!_

They all turned around to see the familiar teal pickup parked on the dock. The Gems couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw sitting on the back of the truck. The light cannon!

"Hey guys!" Hiro called out before he climbed into the truck bed with the cannon.

"She really had it…" Moonstone mumbled under his breath.

"We're saved!" Blue shouted as he sprung up from the ground to do a victory dance.

Suddenly the dock began to shake and loose items began to fly towards the Red Eye.

"The gravity's changing!" Diopside shrieked.

At that very moment Hiro and his Aunt had slid the cannon to the edge of the dock.

"We have to use it now!" Rhodochroite yelled over the sound of the wind.

"I don't know how it works, it was for Tanzanite!" Tadashi frantically answered.

"Aunt Cass, how does it work?" Hiro questioned his Aunt.

"I don't know, I've never dealt with anything like this before!" She yelled.

Everyone stood in chaos, trying to figure out how the cannon worked.

"Wait!" Wasabi shouted," It's Hiro, he has Tanzanite's gem!"

Hiro was suddenly jerked backward by his jacket and lifted up onto the cannon. He tilted his head to see that it was GoGo that had picked him up.

"Come on, make it work!" She hollered to the back of Hiro's head.

"Stop that." Moonstone commanded.

"Hey, throw me again!" Fred butted in.

"That won't work!" Honey Lemon responded.

The gravitational pull was intensifying, it had started to pull larger items, like the light cannon and the truck towards it.

"No! Come back!" Aunt Cass screamed as she started to run after the slow moving pickup.

Hiro looked around at his friends and all of the turmoil that the Red Eye was causing. He started to bang on the cannon and shake it.

"Please unlock, go, activate! You can't be useless, I know you can work!" Hiro pleaded.

"It's okay, Hiro. We can figure out something else, something better." Cass said encouragingly.

"Y-yeah, I can't let it beat me." He muttered.

It was then that the cannon started to glow. The cannon's muzzle began to open piece by piece, knocking Hiro off. When it had opened fully the barrel resembled a shooting star.

It's working!" Diopside yelled.

The buttons on the cannon's hinges unlocked, causing the barrel to fall to the ground. Hiro tried to lift the barrel back up, but it was too heavy. Suddenly it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He looked back to see his all five of his friends helping him hold the barrel up. Hiro scrambled to his feet and stepped to the right of the cannon where GoGo and Wasabi were holding up their side of the cannon.

"Brace yourselves!" Tadashi shouted.

The cannon fired intense beams of purple light. The beams morphed in the air and took the shape of shooting stars. The 'stars' hit the Red Eye, causing it to explode. Pieces of shrapnel began to fall into the ocean and onto the dock.

"Dude, you just saved most of San Fransokyo!" Blue cheered.

Hiro gave a toothy grin before he said, "I owe myself a pat on the back."

The Gems chuckled at his remark.

"How'd you get it to work?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I said that thing Aunt Cass always says." Hiro responded.

"That thing about beating people?" Citrine inquired.

"Beat you." Moonstone corrected.

Cass had a small smile on her face, "Tanz." she mumbled.

Suddenly, a large, stray chunk of debris landed in the ocean, causing a huge wave to come on shore dousing everything on the dock in water. The Gems laughed and splashed in the sudden current of water.

"The truck!" Cass shouted, dashing after the teal vehicle that was almost teetering off of the dock.

"It's okay Aunt Cass, don't let-" Hiro started.

"My memories are in there!" She cut Hiro off, grabbing the bumper of the truck.

"Hey, wait up!" Hiro yelled as he dashed after his aunt.

"Well, I guess we've gotta help too." Fred groaned.

"Got that right." Citrine replied.

The Big Hero Gems had saved humanity once again.

**A/N: And we're done! Sorry this chapter was so late, we're gonna try to get back on track. So for your wait we have a longer chapter for you! **

**P.S. Yes, if you're wondering we did get "don't let it beat you" from the movie, **_**Kit Kittridge. **_

**P.P.S. We changed the lyrics a bit for "Let me find a way into your heart'' because both Tanzanite and Hiro's dad (we have a few names in mind, give us some suggestions in the reviews) are intelligent.**

**P.P.P.S. Sorry for the rushed ending or any typos, we just wanted to post this and give you guys a chapter! X))))**

**Special Thanks to **_**Allanna Stone **_**and **_**Adazula **_**for the nice reviews and PM!**

**Eltigre221: OMG thank you for this sweet review you made our day! Hiro does have a long way to go. He and Tadashi have a fusion called Kornerupine (check out bh6-crystal-gems tumblr for more fusions!). But Baymax is soon to come… Again thank you!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! We want to hear what you guys think!**

**Next Episode: Hiro learns about his beginnings.**


	5. Episode 4: Cass's Story

**Disclaimer: We do not own **_**Big Hero 6, **_**Disney does. We also don't own **_**Steven Universe**_** because Rebecca Sugar does. machina-rex on Tumblr owns the character designs and names.**

_We are the Big Hero Gems!_

_We'll always save the day,_

_And if you say we can't, we'll do it anyway!_

_That's why the people here on Earth,_

_Believe in,_

_GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, Fred, Tadashi, and Hiro!_

**Episode 4: Cass's Story**

Hiro woke up the next morning cranky. He didn't get much sleep due to a dream that plagued him.

In the dream, he saw the Gems in battle being heavily beaten by an unknown force. He began to run to them to help, but he stopped himself; He knew his gem wouldn't work. He stood by watching his friends get pummeled. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he heard a woman's voice say, "Don't give up, Hiro! Search for a solution and never stop even if the odd's are against you."

"Who are you?" He asked looking for the source of the voice, though no one was around.

"I'm within you…" The voice said. "You inherited my gem to protect the beings of this planet; Now go and do it!"

Inherited a gem, was this his mother? Hiro awoke before he could ask the voice.

He sat on his bed staring down at the picture of his mother he'd found yesterday. She had dark violet hair, which was styled in a curly bob, and a purple complexion, similar to his own. She had big brown eyes with a beauty mark underneath her left one. Her lips were curved into a soft smile.

"Why did you come to me in that dream?" He said aloud to the picture. No one replied.

He sighed and stood, going downstairs. Maybe Aunt Cass could explain it to him. He found his Aunt sitting on a stool, meditating.

"Aunt Cass…" He said softly. She didn't stir; He tried again louder. "Aunt Cass!" She jerked "awake".

"Hiro!" She said. "What's up, buddy?"

"Tell me about her." He hands Cass the photo of his Mother.

"Tanzanite?" She questions. "Why?"

"I want to know."

"I guess it's time for you to learn, anyway!" She smiles and pulls out another stool from underneath the bar table. Hiro sits. "I'll tell you how I first met her."

***BHG***

"_This place is perfect!" Cass squealed in excitement with a grin from ear to ear._

_She was inside a three-story corner shop with her realtor. It was the fifth place she'd seen that week and by far the best. Who knew that searching for a place to call her café would be so exhausting?_

"_How much do they want for it?" Cass asked happily._

_The realtor gave Cass a troubled look before he spoke. "I think there's something you should see before we discuss prices…"_

"_Okay, what is it?" She replied, her smile still large._

"_There are some pests, to speak of, in the lower level…" He said as beads of sweat formed on his forehead._

"_In the garage? I thought we saw that already." Cass questioned, her look of joy turning to one of confusion._

"_No, there's a lower level under the garage that I didn't tell you about… It inhabits some beings that may affect your decision." The realtor explained as he twiddled his thumbs._

_"Well then, maybe we should go check it out." She said, keeping an optimistic attitude. _

_Cass began to walk towards the stairs down to the garage before the realtor spoke. "If you don't mind Ms. Cass I think I'll sit this one out…"_

_She gave him a worried look before she said, "Sure, that's fine."_

_With that, Cass descended the stairs. Once she made it to the base of the steps, she looked around the dimly lit garage for a way to the lower level. After she glanced around for a while, she saw a pocket of light coming from a spot in the floor. Under close examination, she realized that the light was coming from a stairway leading down._

_Cass swallowed the lump that was in her throat before she descended the stairs. As she got closer to the bottom of the steps, the light got brighter._

_When she had finally made it to the base of the step, she squinted her eyes; The room that she had emerged in was very bright, and it had no apparent light source. It was odd to say the least._

_Cass took a few steps into the room. She scanned her surroundings, all she saw was a figure that resembled a woman standing towards the center of the area, no pests._

_She decided to ask the woman if she'd seen any 'pests'._

_"Excuse me..." Cass said stepping up behind the woman._

_The woman looked up from the piece of paper that she was holding and twirled around towards Cass. The woman had magenta skin and was extremely tall. A light pink object protruded from her forehead._

_"A visitor!" The woman exclaimed with a smile, flinging the paper from her hand and to the ground._

_"I have to tell the others!" She exclaimed before she darted towards the back of the room and opened a door that seemed to blend in with the wall._

_Cass stood frozen with a frightened look on her face. Was that woman that just disappeared into the wall pink? Cass rubbed her eyes and shook her head a bit, she had to be dreaming!_

_Disregarding the event that had just taken place, she began to search around the room for the pests that she had come in search of._

_However, all she saw was light! There was nothing in the room except her, the invisible door and the paper that the "not-pink" woman had dropped. Out of curiosity, Cass picked up the paper and examined it. It had a lot of pictures and symbols on it that she didn't understand. Overall, it looked really strange..._

_At that moment Cass heard a noise, she looked up to see a pink light glowing on the invisible door._

_Then it opened to reveal the woman that she'd seen before and five other colorful people._

_"There she is!" The apparently pink woman said pointing at Cass with a grin from ear to ear._

_"Well, she shouldn't be here..." The gray male mumbled._

_A green one, also male, marched up to Cass and demanded, "State your purpose."_

_Cass stood silently in awe, staring at each of the beings, fearfully._

_"She looks scared." The blue one muttered._

_The yellow female smirked. "Maybe she should be."_

_After she heard the yellow being's retort, Cass slowly backed away from the people._

_"Wait!" The purple woman exclaimed, taking a step towards Cass. "It's rare that we get visitors, please stay awhile. Or at least let us introduce ourselves!"_

_Cass nodded her head and swallowed a lump in her throat, silently hoping that staying with these people wasn't a mistake._

_"I am Tanzanite." The purple woman announced cheerfully._

_"I'm Blue!" The blue one said goofily._

_"I'm Rhodochrosite!" The pink woman said, waving frantically. Cass waved back, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly._

_"Moonstone." The gray person said kindly._

_"Citrine." The yellow one mumbled as she crossed her arms._

_The green man turned his nose up disgustedly at Cass. "I don't feel comfortable sharing that with her."_

_"That's Diopside!" Rhodochrosite explained. "He's skeptical of outsiders."_

_Cass nodded as Diopside looked at Rhodocrosite, annoyed._

_"And together we're The Big Hero Gems!" Blue exclaimed, punching his fist in the air._

_Cass chucked softly before she spoke, "My name is Cassandra Hamada or Cass for short."_

_"Nice to meet you!" Tanzanite said. "I hope they didn't frighten you to much."_

_Cass chuckled nervously. "No, Not at all!" She avoided the Green and Yellow ones gaze. The others seemed harmless. _

_They group stood in a comfortable silence as Cass's gaze fell to her hands; where she saw the paper that Rhodochosite had dropped._

_"Oh! You dropped your paper!" Cass said, handing it to the woman._

_"Thank you!" She took it from Cass and gave it to Diopside. "Here's the paper I borrowed."_

_"You gave her this paper?" He said, his eyes widening._

_"No! I just dropped it when I saw she was here. I got excited!" Rhodochrosite smiled._

_"She is an unknown being! For all we know she could be using this information against us." He shakes the paper wildly at Rhodochrosite._

_"N-no!" Cass says. "I'm not; I'd never-_

_"How do we know you're not lying right now?" The large man stared her down._

_Cass's mouth went dry._

_"Diopside, that's enough." Tanzanite placed a hand on his shoulder. He immediately calmed. "She's not an enemy. She's a friend."_

_"How do you know that?" Moonstone questioned._

_"I can sense it." She answered, stepping forward to Cass. "Don't be afraid, they're only cautious because we've never had anyone down here. I hope you'll forgive them."_

_"Y-yeah, no problem…" Cass muttered._

_"Good." Tanzanite smiled genuinely. "What was your question? Rhodochrosite said you had a one?"_

_"Oh! I just wanted to know if you'd seen any pests around; My realtor said that there were some down here?"_

_"No, Just us!"_

_"Oh…" Cass realized that the realtor was referring to them. "So you live here?"_

_"Yes, this is our temple!" She gestured to the wall where the door had appeared from nowhere._

_"You live in a wall?" Cass exclaimed._

_"No!" Tanzanite chuckled. "Our gems open the temple."_

_"Gems?"_

_"This." She sticks out her left leg where a purple oval-shaped stone sat on her calf. Cass shot puzzled looks between Tanzanite and the others. "All of you have these?"_

_Tanzanite nodded._

_Cass looked at each of them, searching for these strange "gems". Rhodochrosite's was on her forehead (that was the object she'd seen before!), Moonstone's was on his left upper arm, Citrine's was on her chest, Diopside's was on his right hand, and Blue's was…She wasn't exactly sure! Cass continued to stare at them, in awe that these "people" were colorful and had rocks growing out of them!_

_"Geez, she's dense!" Citrine said aloud._

_"Hush, she's just now meeting a gem!" Rhodochrosite said happily. _

_Cass shook her head, coming from her daze. "I'm buying the area above; It's going to be my café!"_

_"Awesome! Does that mean we get free food being "neighbors" and all?" Blue said sarcastically._

_"Diamond!" Diopside chastised._

_Tanzanite chuckled again. "Congratulations!" She said to Cass._

_Moonstone calmly interjected. "Won't this interfere with our activities?"_

_"Nonsense!" She waved him off. "We've been here for quite some time; We should start getting accustomed to this planet's ways."_

_"How long have you been here?" Cass asked._

_"For hundreds of years." Tanzanite explained._

_"Really! You all don't look a day older than twenty!" Cass said eyeing each of the gems curiously._

_"You're so sweet!" Rhodochrosite blushed._

_"Gems age effortlessly." Diopside added confidently._

_"That's really interesting! My broth-" Cass began before she was interrupted by a shrill voice coming from up the stairs. It was the realtor._

_"Ms. Cass?" He squeaked. "A-are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine!" Cass assured._

_"Well, whenever you're ready we can talk prices." He babbled._

_"Okay, just give me a second!" She replied before she turned back to the gems. "I've gotta go. It was a pleasure meeting all of you!" _

_"You as well!" Tanzanite said. "Until next time, Cass Hamada!"_

_"Bye, friend!" Rhodochrosite bubbled, waving feverishly._

_"Goodbye." Moonstone added politely._

_"See ya later, neighbor!" Blue winked._

_Citrine and Diopside both nodded, acknowledging her departure._

_"Bye!" Cass waved back, ascending the stairs to meet the realtor. They weren't pests at all! They were all quite lovely, even Diopside and his skepticalness. She entered the main area where the realtor was flipping through a folder. He put it away when Cass approached him._

_"What do you think?…Besides them." He said before motioning towards the stairs. "I think this place has everything you wanted."_

_"I think that I'm the owner of a new home!" Cass said ecstatically._

***BHG***

"… And that's how I met your mother." Cass proclaimed. "It was the beginning of a great friendship." She gazed longingly at the photo in her hands.

"Do you miss her?" Hiro asked.

" I do…" Cass replied sadly.

Hiro looked away. She probably blamed him for taking away her friend, he felt like everybody did.

"But I'm grateful that she left you for us to remember her by." Cass confessed as she sat the picture on the bar and pulled her nephew into a bone-crushing hug.

Hiro grinned and hugged her back, all while trying to breathe with Aunt Cass crushing his ribs.

"You know…" Cass began after she released Hiro from the hug. "I think I have another copy of that picture somewhere." She stood and went to the door leading to the garage. Hiro followed her.

The room was musty from disuse; it was cluttered, filled with old treasures. Hiro looked in a pile of junk while Cass searched behind an old chest.

"Geez, you have a lot of stuff." Hiro examined an old cookbook.

"Yeah…" Cass chuckled a bit. "Your dad and I never liked to throw things away. He always said 'You never know when junk might come in handy!'"

Hiro stayed quiet not quite knowing how to reply to the comment.

"Found it!" Cass pulled out a square board. She turned it around revealing a larger framed version of the exact same picture. It was a dusty.

"When'd you get that?" Hiro said.

"Tanz gave it to me when she took it. I got it developed too big though and I never had anywhere to put it." She handed it to Hiro. "You take it."

"Thanks Aunt Cass!" Hiro said, walking down the stairs into the temple. "I know just where to put it."

***BHG***

A pink circle illuminated on the door and Honey Lemon emerged from the temple. "Freddy?" She called.

"Over here." She heard him reply and followed his voice to the sitting area.

"What'cha doi-

She stopped speaking and gasped at the sight in front of her (which was what Blue was staring at too). Above the couch was a large portrait of Tanzanite! It was magnificent; showing off the woman's beauty and elegance.

"Freddy…where'd it come from?" Honey questioned.

"I don't know, it was here when I came in."

At that moment, there was a flash of light then Tadashi, Wasabi, and GoGo appeared on the warp pad. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the picture. It was silent as they all absorbed the portrait.

"Who put it up?" Wasabi whispered.

"We don't know." Honey Lemon said. Another silence came upon them. It was broken by Moonstone.

"I miss her…" He mumbled.

Little did any of them know, Hiro was standing in the stairway leading to the temple and heard their whole conversation.

"I miss her too…" He uttered.

**Reviews: **

**eltigre2211: Aww thanks, we did have fun writing this (though it took forever) and Baymax is coming in in about 4 more episodes! :D**

**seems-pretty-legit: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how hard it is to put**** humor in this story without having it sound stupid, and yes Hiro is smol!**

**Ravelt Knightwalker: Thanks, here ya go!**

**A/N: Sorry we're late (a few months behind, wowee), we're gonna try to get back on track! Just wanted to do a filler chapter about Tanz (The portrait serves a purpose in future episodes!) and Cass. The gems will be in the next chapter for sure. We probably botched the ending! Fav, Follow, and reviews plz! See ya in the next episode! *o* Also, I you are interested in seeing what Tanzanite looks like check our bio. (Please excuse errors we wanted to give you guys a episode badly. ;))))**


End file.
